


OUR CURSE STORY (Drarry)

by Rose1111lightwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Draco, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, Top Draco, Top Harry, graphic description of rape, lust potion, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose1111lightwood/pseuds/Rose1111lightwood
Summary: It’s a Dark Dark story of love and Lust! One grave  mistake of Ginny changes their lives forever!Or"Ginny what did you put in Harry's drink?" - Hermione. "Hermione it's a pregnancy potion mixed with lust potion of ancient time, with this chances of getting pregnant is 100% so if I'll get pregnant maybe Harry will take things forward, you know he's been very distant lately."- Ginny. "Ohh Ginny how much did you feed him?" - Hermione. "3 spoons. I know I supposed to use only 1 spoonful but it didn't seem to work so I gave him 3 times, strangely it's still not working." - Ginny. "Ginevra you fool, it gets activated when person you love is near to you. He loves You obviously, so it means you must've messed this up while making this, that's why it's not working on him & 3 spoons is dangerous amount, he'll completely loose control & harm someone when it'll kick in "-Draco. "Ohhh I didn't think of it Dra-" - Ginny. "Malfoy!!!??" Harry appeared out of no where behind them, he was looking at Draco with great lust in his eyes."Why is he looking at me like that! Ginny what did you do with that potion" Draco asked with panic."I- I think we should run!NOW" - Hermione
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 58
Kudos: 180
Collections: Fav





	1. Introduction to the plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my Lovely readers! I had this plot in my mind for so long, so finally decided to write this story!  
> & well English is not my 1st Language & I don’t have beta, so I’m apologising in advance for all grammatical mistakes!  
> .  
> Read tag first! It’s a dark story!

Hey my dear Drarry shippers, please read all the tags carefully! It’s not a vanilla story! It’s dark fiction. Don’t read if not comfortable! I don’t want to traumatise anyone accidentally!  
.  
Hey if you’re okay with Dark stuff, welcome to this fic! 😁❤️ Please show me a sign that you’re interested! I’m planning on making this long fic! So please please do comment & share your views! ❤️  
.  
X  
.  
X  
.  
X  
.  
.  
Ginny what did you put in Harry’s drink?” - Hermione  
.  
“Hermione it’s a pregnancy potion mixed with lust potion of ancient time, with this chances of getting pregnant is 100% so if I’ll get pregnant maybe Harry will take things forward, you know he’s been very distant lately.”  
.  
“Ohh Ginny how much did you feed him?” - Hermione  
.  
“3 spoons. I know I supposed to use only 1 spoonful but it didn’t seem to work so I gave him 3 times, strangely it’s still not working.”  
.  
“Ginevra you fool, it gets activated when person you love is near you. He loves you obviously, so it means you must’ve messed this up while making this, that’s why it’s not working on him & 3 spoons is dangerous amount, he’ll completely loose control & harm someone when it’ll kick in ”-Draco.  
.  
“Ohhh I didn’t think of it Dra-“ - Ginny  
.  
“Malfoy!?” Harry appeared out of no where behind them, he was looking at Draco with great lust in his eyes.  
.  
“Why is he looking at me like that! Ginny what did you do with the potion” Draco asked with fear.  
.  
“Draco we don’t have time for this.. I- I think we should run! NOW” - said Hermione with panic  
.  
They begin to run frenetically. They were getting chased by Potter! Who was looking like maniac & who was very determined to chase Draco! No HIS DRACO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys are you excited for more?? Please please please let me know! I'm dying to know your thoughts! Love you guys! ~ zee


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people! Here comes the first chapter! Now I’m starting this story properly.  
> .  
> P.s: This story is taking place before the war. (During 6th year)

**Gryffindor common room:**

Three friends were sitting around the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. They were deeply engaged in some conversation. Talking in muffled voices so no one could hear them!

 **HARRY (pov)**  
"Harry do you really think we should trust him mate? He still could be a spy or something!" Ron asked me, He was looking frustrated.

"Ronald really!!? Again!!? Give it a rest please !" Hermione replied him before I could say anything.

"Ron we've been through this thousands of times! Yes we should trust him, he's changed now & He needs our help!" I replied him tiredly.

"But this could be a trap!!" cried Ron "Harry what if it's a trap!?"

"Ohh great , here we go again!" Said Hermione with obvious irritation in her voice.

Yes we've had this conversation merlin knows how many times, & Ron is still not convinced. He's still looking at Draco with suspicion in his eyes, & honestly I don't blame him cause I know that we've had bad history with Draco for all these years (who knows better then me!!) but he's changed now! He isn't the same bloke who he used to be! He's not the same arrogant prick who used to run around in the hallways like he owns the place! No! Now He's a very different person. Very vulnerable & soft human who's very very scared of everything! I don't know why it hurts me to see him this way.. like he's afraid of his own shadow. It makes me want to protect him from all the bad things in the world! It makes me—-

"Harry — HARRY!! Mate what are you thinking? You look lost" Ron interrupted my chain of thoughts!

"Ohhh - Umm Nothing" I said sheepishly.

"Look I'm sorry for asking this again! I know he's a changed man now. It's just sometimes I can't help myself, sometimes I still -"

"Ron you don't need to explain yourself . I can totally understand. All I'm saying is give him a chance. I know it's hard but we all did it too." I said quietly.  
I really want Ron to move past this bad blood between us!

"Yes Ronald he's not so bad when you get to know him! He's very friendly! In fact Me, Ginny and Harry are quite close to him now" she said the last line looking directly at me with a small smile & with a knowing look in her eyes!  
It's weird. I tried to ignore that look. What does that even mean!

"Woah can't believe! Ginny is friendly with the ferret too! Treacherous!! My sister!! My OWN SISTER!!" Said Ron with a huff!

"Ron stop over reacting! There's nothing treacherous about that! It's just my girlfriend is very smart" I said that with a grin.

Girlfriend! Yes how can I forget! Yes we're still together, & in a relationship! & happy (!!!??!!!) Then I don't know why I feel so cold & distant lately. Why isn't she the one my eyes look for.. why she's not the one who's occupying my mind all day. Why my heart doesn't beat for her anymore. That smile ... I can literally do anything to see that smile, but it doesn't belong to her lips! Why it's not her eyes that I end up dreaming so often... !!

No, they're shiny grey eyes, sooooo deep & intense!! Always look at me as if they're asking some unspoken question! The questions that I could never answer! They're just beautiful & full of warmth.. as if they're made just to hypnotise me & to drown me in their depth.

|| _your eyes._  
_Your eyes holds everything_  
_My soul thirsts for. ~ Unknown_ ||

How can I even say that I love her! Love doesn't have the same meaning for me anymore. Now loving her feels like a distant memory of mine! Maybe I never truly loved her, maybe I just liked the idea of loving her!

Cause my eyes always look for a certain platinum blonde bloke! I find my solace in his company. His words are like salves for my wounded soul. How did he become so important to me!? I can't even pinpoint the moment I started to loose myself in him.  
Maybe cause it was always there.. that little something between us! That passion between us, Only now I'm seeing it in a different light!

But sadly I can't do anything about it! How could I break her heart! How could I tell her that my heart no longer belongs to her!  
& well Draco hasn't shown any signs that he's into me!  
So why to ruin something that I already have, for something that'll never be mine! Yes it hurts! It freaking hurts so much!!

|| _I've had many crushes before,_  
_but none so deep as this._  
_Your scent is the only thing I crave,_  
_And you're the only one I miss_  
_~ Veronica nagorni ||_

"Harry are you okay??!! I think you should go & lie down! You got lost again. Take some rest mate" Ron said with worry.  
"No yeah I'm good! No it's just my mind is wandering today." I said  
"It's totally fine, go take some rest!!" Said Hermione with concern.  
I'm lucky to have friends like them! With them I'll even survive this heart ache!

"No I wanna stay" I said firmly with tight smile. I don't wanna be alone, not now! I need a comfort crowd!

"As you wish Harry!" Said Ron, "& btw I'll think about what you said today! I'll try to befriend that git!" He said with a sigh.

"That's really good Ronald! I'm happy that you're finally moving on!" Said Hermione cheerfully! "You can be very stubborn sometimes!”  
This made me laugh.  
“& Harry no need to laugh, you're no better than him!" Said Hermione accusingly.

"Wait mione what did I do!!?" I asked her with a fake annoyance.

"Well do you not remember that how determined you were about proving Draco death eater in the beginning!? God how much me & Ronald tried to make you understand but you were not ready to listen!" Said Hermione with a smirk.

"Ohh well that!! Ohh yes how could I forget!" I said sheepishly.

I clearly remember that!

<<<< **FLASHBACK**. >>>>

Just like today, they were sitting around the fire place in the common room & they were talking about Draco.

**[ HARRY POV]**

  
"Harry that's very serious accusation to make! I believe there's something wrong with Malfoy but calling him death eater is going too far!" said Hermione with a frown.

Why can't she believe me! I've always been right about my instincts! Now this is making me so frustrated!

"well why not Hermione!? He's acting very suspicious! He's very quiet, it's like he's trying to avoid any unnecessary attention. He's not even making stupid remarks on us in the classroom & he -"

"And it qualifies him to be a death eater!?" She Interrupted me. "Seriously Harry you're being blind in the hatred!"

Well clearly I am not the one who's being blind! Why can't they see it. There's something fishy going on with Malfoy. I've known him for years! I know how snarky little bitch he is! No seriously,Why can't they see it!!

"Well I'm not the one who's being blind here! He skipped the Quidditch Hermione!! QUIDDITCH! That git would never do that unless it's something very important & he was in a rush to go somewhere. I saw him going towards the girl's bathroom on the first floor. What else it could be!?" I tried to reason with them.

"well mate how do you know that he was going towards the girl's bathroom!?" Ron asked me skeptically.

"Well I skipped the Quidditch too & I followed him.." I told them sheepishly.

"Blimey mate! you did WHAT!?!now I'm really concerned for you. you're becoming obsessed with that Git!" Said Ron. He was looking at me as if I developed another head on me!

"Harry I can't believe you really skipped the game you're mad about, just to stalk Malfoy! It's unbelievable" Hermione was genuinely shocked too.

I know I went little far, but what's wrong in that. I had to know what he's upto!  
"well Hermione, Ron-"  
"Let it go Harry! Please for merlin’s shake , talk about something else, cause we're talking about him for hours now! How many more time do we have to go through this. Yes he's acting different. He's maybe working for dark lord but he can't be a death eater!!." She interrupted me again.

"yes mate, I hate to agree but she's right! He's too young to be a death eater. he's just a rotten git. Let's drop this conversation, it's fruitless" said Ron.

There's no use in try to argue with them. This is seriously frustrating me. Can't they see how deathly pale his usually pale skin is! How there are dark circles beneath his eyes. How dim his usually sparkling grey eyes are! Aren't they Always filled with mischief, now they just look empty! How he just sits in the great hall playing around his food with a fork & bearly eating it, & he thinks that no one is noticing him, but I do! I know that he's getting more & more thinner. My eyes always seem to find him even in the huge crowd. How could I not see him!

wow this is just weird! Why he's always on my mind!? Why There's this weird need in me to constantly know what he's upto!

Well obviously because I'm concerned with everyone's safety! Yeah that must be it! Gosh I really need to find a proof against Malfoy so I can show that to Ron & Hermione & be done with him! I need a plan.

I think i should stop with stalking. I should just confront him! I know how to deal with him!

<<<<<< **END OF FLASHBACK** >>>>>>

**( no pov)**

In the end it turned out to be a very good idea. Cause when he confronted him, after a little wand fight & resistance Draco broke down in tears. It was shocking for Harry to witness him crying, something did hurt in his chest, he didn't know why tho! Draco told him everything.. how his life is in danger & what dark lord is intended to do with him! Harry took him to the professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore summoned professor Snape & they talked with Draco. After a discussion they provided Draco a shelter. They moved Draco from Slytherin’s quarters & gave him personal room near the library. & Dumbledore told Harry that now Draco is his & his friends's responsibility. His friends were not happy in the beginning. Hell even he was not happy either. But after a while Hermione & Ginny came around. Under the layer of arrogance there was a witty, funny, smart & charming boy! They immediately liked this new Draco & became close friends with him. Tho Ron never really accepted him as a friend. Harry was nearly inseparable from him ever since he became friends with Draco! They were now really close friends! But unfortunately for Harry, He fell in love with Draco! even before he can stop himself!

|| LOVE , WHAT A WICKED THING..||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyya how’s the chapter??  
> This was mainly Harry’s POV. Cause I want you to know how he feels for Draco! & also  
> It’s a little back story before our actual plot starts. So be patient dears! See you soon in next chapter!  
> Please leave comments!! ❤️


	3. Announcement

Hey guys... I wanna tell you something very important.   
  
One person who I know personally, has violated my privacy... despite of me requesting him to stay away from my account, he went so far & finally found this! & he confronted me about it!

Now it’s just very awkward for me. Cause due to nature of this story I wanted to stay anonymous. But he didn’t give a fuck about whatever I said, & he did this anyway! 

I cried myself to sleep yesterday. I don’t understand why this kind of people exists! Why they can’t just leave you the fuck alone! & why can’t they take a No as an answer!

I don’t take this kind of behaviour lightly.. so I blocked him from all my social media & blocked his number & shut him out of my life!

I worked so freaking hard for this story. I’ve rewritten last chapter 3 times cause I didn’t like the outcome. So I’m doing everything to make this as good as possible! & I saw that at least few of you are interested in this!

So I really really wanna continue this.   
Tho deep down I feel like maybe I shouldn’t! 🙈

Maybe I should change the username or story name or something! He already has an account here, so making it private is no use! ( & I don’t even know his account name 😔)  
  


**feel free to give suggestions guys!**  
  


**mainly I’m doing this announcement to tell you guys that I may change the name of my story & my username. So please don’t get confused... it’s still me writing the same story!**

98% I’m gonna continue this, so don’t worry! Maybe I won’t post anything for 5-6 days.

  
thank you so much for reading this!   
~ love you lots, Zee ❤️


	4. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m back! I decided to continue this story!! Here’s the new chapter.  
> I’m sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language, & I don’t have beta.
> 
> Ps. Here’s the interaction between Ginny & Draco! I tried to write Ginny as cute drama Queen! Let’s see how it goes..

Draco’s POV:

Today is a Sunday! What a wonderful day, no classes, no rush! I can do my breakfast early, when there are very few people present in a great hall. No more staring eyes of people. Eyes that look through me, piercings my soul, make my skin crawl! Those eyes Full of judgemental looks! Some stare with suspicion, some stare with hatred. I’ve been experiencing this a lot lately, ever since I moved out of the slytherin dormitory. & obviously me being pals with Potter & Gang definitely raised many eyebrows! (Slytherin eyebrows) so it was safe for me to go for a breakfast when no rush is there. My train of thoughts were disturbed by the knock on my door. So I got up to check my door.

“Ohh Ginny!” I was surprised to see her.

"Yeah.” she said with mischief in her eyes. She was glowing as usual, Pretty girl.

"I believe it's so beautiful out there, sunny weather." I said.

"Hmmm " she was still playing dumb.

"Then what are you doing here In this castle ? More specifically in my room!?" I finally inquired her with a small smile.

"Well I know it’s a lovely day, but being the most selfless person that I am, I sacrificed my pleasure & instead I've decided to grace you with my presence! Cause You're my favourite friend" she said in her dramatic style, like the Proper drama Queen she is!

"Ohh I feel honoured!” I said in same dramatic way. “Now can you tell me the real reason!!?”

She gave me the look of fake shock. “What do you mean? I'm telling you the truth!"

“Did Ron , Harry & Hermione went out without telling you? Again?"  
We both look at each other for a second. She gave me an unimpressed look, it confirmed my suspicion. I burst out laughing! 

"Dracooooo, I HATE YOU !! Okay fine! that's true... arghh I hate them so much!” She said dramatically, “So now I decided that you're my best friend & they're not! In fact you’re my only friend!”

"Haha how sweet!!” I was still relieving from my laughing fit.. “Ohh poor Ginevra!! Okay well you can stay!" I said with a smile.

"Duh! Didn't ask for your permission.. who needs that! I was gonna stay anyway" she said.

"Brat child!" I said with fondness.  
With everything I’ve been through, she is the best thing that happened to me. I am the closest with her, she’s like the younger sister that I never had.

"What are you doing by the way?" She asked.

"Well if you try to use the things on your face called EYES you will be able to see that I'm reading" I said with Sarcasm.

" Ohh Draconis I can see that-"

"Do not call me that!!” I hate that nickname!!

"But I want to know why!? Why are you reading potion’s book of all books, Draconis?” She said with mischief. Did I mention how childish she is!!

" ohh Ginevra stop that!” I said that with annoyance. “And well I'm reading it cause it's interesting.” 

"Ohh merlin's beard, you did not just call potion interesting !!" She said with a mock gasp.

"well I did, cause it is!" I rolled my eyes.

"You are just like Hermione! Wait no, you are worse then Hermione! I don't think she'd ever call potion interesting! It's utterly bad & dry & boring!!" She said.

"Ohh Salazar, I should kick you out of my room right now for calling potions boring!! I'm offended!!" I said with a huff. (Yeah I forgot to mention, I’m childish too!)

"Duhhh, If you'll kick me out, then who'll bring you this amazing tea!" 

Ohh great she brought the tea!! Againnnn!!! I mean it was a sweet gesture but the tea is HORRIBLE!  
"Ohh Salazar this is one of the many reasons why you shouldn’t be allowed here!!"

"Ohh so NOW you're offending this tea!! Do you even know how much hard work I did for this!?"

"Ohh so You really made this!?" I asked her with surprise.

"What!!? No.. Of course I didn’t! I sneaked this off from the kitchen Draco!! THE KITCHEN!!" She said dramatically.

"Yeah well what a hard work, STEALING!” I said sarcastically. “And this is shite btw!"

"Of course it is a hard work! Sneaking off the tea & trying not to get caught while keeping it warm!! You don’t know!!” 

"Cause I’ve never did that! And Who told you about the kitchen anyway?”

"Fred & George! I caught them sneaking once, so they explained everything to me, now I go there too!” She said with a grin. This girl is full of mischief. 

"Amazing! Madness runs in the family!"

"But Draco, Last time I checked you're not my blood related! Duh!" She said.

"That was so lame Ginevra! You can do better!!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ohh yes, keep rolling your eyes, you may find your brain back there!!" She said with a grin.

"Ginnnnnnn!! What do you want!!??" I was so defeated at that point & unbelievably tired too. I didn’t have the energy to keep up with her, so I came to the point. 

"Many things!!" 

"Good lord!" Damn, I’m scared!

"First would be : stop reading that boring book!!"

"Great do you have anything better to do!" I said with mock annoyance. 

"Of course silly!!”

"Care to share!?”

" let's gossip!!" She said excitedly.

"Ginevra gossiping is soooooo beneath us!! We're definitely not doing that!"

"You are no FUN!! Not at all!! Fine go back to your books, read & read.. while ohhh I, your best friend die!! DIE WITH BOREDOM!!" She said dramatically. 

"Since when they started drama classes in Hogwarts!" I asked.

"Draco! I hate you!" She said with a huff.

I sighed & close my book. There’s no chance of winning against the drama Queen. So I dropped it. Let’s get it over with!

“Okay fine!! Talk" I said.

"Well... I'm not in the mood anymore!”

"Ohh Salazar help me!"

"Ohh I was just kidding!!" She laughed “I’ll tell you, you know what happened in Divination class today.....”

We talked about random stuff for like hours, or at least it felt that way. I sensed that something was wrong with her, it felt like she was hiding something, a hurt. She was smiling but it didn’t reach to her eyes, I can see the sadness in them. So I finally asked her,  
"Gin, are you okay? What is hurting you love?!"

"Drake what!! You're hysterical!! I'm not hurt what are you talking about, I just told you a funny story & well -"

I interrupt her. “I know you enough to know when there’s something wrong, when you're hurting & when you're sad! And btw I know that you didn't just stop me reading to tell me how Proff Trelawney tripped over that stupid fortune telling ball! Or how your roommate accidentally set her curtains on fire & how you tried to prank Ron with roofie filled muffins!!"

"Ohh that would have been funny.. but sadly Hermione caught me last minute... she has sharp eyes Draco , she sees everything!! How does she see-"

"Ginny that's not the point ..please tell me what’s wrong!”

“Okay” She said & signed. “It's- it’s Harry!"

"Potter!?" I asked with surprise. 

"Yeah!! It feels like He doesn't love me anymore, hell sometimes it feels like he never did!” She said with sadness.

"That's absolute nonsense Ginny!! even the blind man can see how much he loves you!" How could she even think that way. It’s like saying McGonagall developed feelings for Voldemort, Which is IMPOSSIBLE!

"So why is he so distant lately?!! Draco we don't even talk anymore like we used to!" She argued.

"Gin He's stressed, there's a madman out there who's after his life & who wants to ruin our peaceful world! Ginny he's worried about future! This is tough time for everyone but especially for him! He’s going through a lot. You just have to be there for him right now! You have to love him unconditionally without expectations! Even tho it feels like you're the only person who's giving love in this relationship! Ginny he needs you more than ever now ! Even when he doesn't say it! You have to grasp on anything you can get & go on! His shoulders are numb with the burden of everyone's expectations, & no one is seeing what he wants! How much he’s suffering! I’ve seen his eyes gin, they look so empty, like he’s dying from within, & it killed me! Let him live on his own accords for once. Without him being controlled by others & their expectations. Can't you give him that!!?" I rambled. How could she complain about that in such a crucial time.. can’t she understand him? I thought they were perfect couple.

She was stunned!  
"Wow! I- I'm speechless.. I just realised how childish I was being!! You- you understand him so well! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love with him!”

Her last sentence caught me off guard. Now it was my time for being stunned. It felt like I couldn’t breath for a moment. Like someone discovered my deepest darkest secret! 

"Ginny that's really-" 

"Your face!! Hahaha... I know silly! I was just joking! I was trying to break the tension!" She said sheepishly.

I glared at her. 

"Yeah well sorry about that! & hey I understood whatever you said.. it was wrong of me to expect so much from him right now, when obviously he's going through so much!"

I sighed in relief.  
“I'm glad you acknowledged that & I know it’s not easy for you Gin!”

“It isn’t Draco! But I’ll find a way to deal with this.”

“Yes Gin you will. And I’m here for you!”

“Btw draco you just spoiled my plans you know... I really thought about having that pity party dance while moping about Harry!”  
She sounded sincere!

“Ohh Salazar please don’t tell me you sneaked gramophone thingy in your purse too!” Hell no!

“Maybe...” she said with mischief.

“GINNY!!”

“Merlin, Relax.. I did no such thing, I was just kidding!”

“You better be!” 

“But with all seriousness I do need something to divert my mind!” She said quietly.

“Read this potion book.”

“DRACO! I was talking about seriousness!”

“And I am serious! Give me a chance to explain.. this is not an ordinary potion’s book Ginny. It is ancient, it is full of dark secrets & blunders of old time. More like juicy tales! There were many potions which are banned now because of their dangerous nature. You won’t believe what they could do!! wonders Gin!! unimaginable things!” 

“Now when you put it like that, it does sound interesting!”

“Of course it is! It’s one of the very rare & ancient book, I got this as a gift from my dear friend. I’ve read it like 3 times already!”

“Can I borrow it?”

“Promise to be careful first! Cause my books are like my precious kids, if I see ONE SINGLE TORN PAGE GINEVRA.-“

“Yeah got it, I’ll be careful! Now can I have it please?”

“Sure, here you go.” 

———————————————————————  
He handed her that book with a smile. He had no idea, how his fate will Change entirely with that simple gesture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so what do you think of this!! Please let me know in the comments. Do you like my characterisation of Ginny & Draco?? Haha. Please give me some reviews!
> 
> I know Ginny is very fierce in books, but I’ve always imaged her as Drama Queen especially when she’s around her close friends.
> 
> See you soon in next chapter! (I’ll update Once or twice in a week most probably)


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back with a new chapter. Finally it’s happening...... 
> 
> Sorry if there’s any grammatical mistakes.

It was a beautiful day in Hogwarts. Beautiful sunny day. Many of the Students were outside the castle. Some of them were Practising Quidditch. Some of them were playing exploding Snap. Some of the students were sitting in the groups, observing everything around & chitchatting among themselves. Some chose to stay in castle playing wizard's chess. & some of them were utilising this holiday to study (like Hermione) & get homework done.

Overall everyone was having an amazing day so far, except Ginny Weasley. She was sitting alone in her dorm room, sulking. Curled up on her bed. There were traces of dried tears on her cheeks. Her head was hurting & her heart was breaking.

She had put brave face in front of the Draco & told him that she understood everything he said, even tho she was dying from within. She didn't wanna give him a wrong impression or didn't want him to see her as a stupid selfish bitch, No. So she kept quiet! Even if Draco was right in his place, is it easy to love someone like that? To not expect anything in return? To just give yourself away?

It's easier said than done! & how does Draco even know about this pain anyway!! He never experienced how heart shattering it is, to witness the person you love slowly turning into a stranger!! Yes stranger.

It feels like she doesn't know him anymore. She didn't fall in love with this Harry. He was a different human.  
Those emerald green eyes used to look at her with such warmth & love, how did they become so cold now? When did those smiles stopped coming her ways? He smiles now too, but it doesn't feel so genuine.  
They couldn't find enough time to talk about all the random shit in the world, & now they're struggling to have even decent conversations. Where did all those words go?

Something has shifted between them, something has definitely changed!

**|| you stopped saying goodnights and so I stopped sleeping...**  
**~ Unknown ||**

People often say that things tend to change when relationships gets old. But isn't it too soon for them for getting 'old' already? It feels like just yesterday when they fell for each other.

Physical distance between them was not a major issue for her, it was his demeanour, his behaviour. It was changed or at least she felt that way.

She knows that he's going through rough times, she just wanna be part of it, she wanna get more involved with him like Ron & Hermione. Why can't he share his burden with her, why can't he talk. It doesn't have to be romantic. She just wants to be there with him. She wants to be the person who comforts him. She loves him so much that's why she craves any contact with him.. but he's always with Ron, Hermione & now Even with Draco. & this thought made her cry again!

Is everyone so important to him except his own girlfriend?

She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She laid there crying for a while & then eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt much better. Her head was clear now. As if that cloud of negativity has passed. She blamed those earlier thoughts on her insecurities & bad habit of overthinking.

Maybe she's just being paranoid, she tried to reason with herself. Obviously Harry still loves her, isn't he! He's just stressed that's all, She thought.

She went to the kitchen to get some food. She felt fresh after eating.

"Draco is right. I should get out of my head & distract my mind. Maybe I should read this potion book, it did sound interesting. Maybe this will help."

She didn't want anyone to disturb her, so she went to the library. she settled on a table & started reading.

**________________________________**

She found that book very interesting. It was a whole different side of wizarding world. It was a Dark era of magic. Draco was right about this book. The potions in this book were capable of doing unbelievable deeds! From How dark & dangerous they were to Name of the maker of the potions, to it's effects & controversies about them, To how they got banned.... every thing was given in that book with details. It was juicy stuff.

After hours of reading, One potion among these caught her interest. It was named as "certus graviditatum". This was mentioned as one of the most powerful, dark & fatal potion. After reading the details of it, she got intrigued by it. An idea popped up in her head. Her lips curved into a smile. This will definitely fix things between them, she thought. 

That potion was banned now, so it was not available anywhere. So the Only option was to brew it by herself. But the method of brewing & it's ingredient list were not given in this book. Her smile disappeared. She really wanted this potion.

She was thinking harder. & suddenly one thought popped in her head.. "where all the knowledge of dark articles available in the Hogwarts?! The restricted section!" This is too dangerous But she really wanted to do it. Now all she needs, is a good plan.

_______________________________  
____ **THREE WEEKS LATER** ____ ________________________________

**In a Great hall:**

All students were gathered around in a great hall for dinner. Ron and Hermione were sitting together. They've given Harry & Ginny some space, so the couple were sitting little far away from them. Dinner was almost about to end.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Asked Ron.

"What do you mean Ron?" Said Hermione.

"You're frowning 'mione. & why do you keep looking in Harry's direction? I'm noticing this for a while now, is anything wrong?" Said Ron.

"It feels like something is!" Said Hermione with worrying tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron. He was puzzled.

"I saw Ginny putting something in Harry's drink. & at first I didn't mind it so much. But then she did it again. It looks like Harry is unaware about it." She said suspiciously.

"well that's funny. But it could be just some tonic or medicine, Hermione. Or a prank! You know Ginny & how crazy she is, right?"

"Yeah Ron but it doesn't seem like it. I-I don't know how to explain this. It's just her body language was strange. & her face was little- Tense ?! It didn't look like prank. There's definitely something fishy about this!" She said worryingly.

"Hermione.. it's Ginny we're talking about!! What's wrong possibly she could be doing? Relax love. It's probably nothing. Don't worry your pretty lil head over this." Said Ron smiling.

"Yeah Ron, you're probably right." Said Hermione but she didn't sound convinced at all.

"Hey, if it's bothering you so much dear, then talk to Ginny about it, okay? She'll clear your doubts." Said Ron with reassuring smile.

"Yeah Ron. I will." Said Hermione with a small smile & looked at Ginny's table. But her smile immediately disappeared.  
"Where is Harry and Ginny?" Their sits were empty. She looked at Ron.

"I don't know mione. They were here just now!" Said Ron. Now he looked puzzled too.

"Ron there's definitely something weird about this. My suspicions are getting strong. I'm not getting good vibes from this.. I need to find them."

"Hermione maybe you're right. But do you think we- "

"Hey Granger, hey Weasley.. have you guys seen Potter?" Interrupted Draco.  
Draco looked at them. They both were looking tensed.  
"Ohh hey sorry guys, am I interrupting something? Are you okay?"

"Yeah ferret, I mean Malfoy.. we're perfectly fine!" Said Ron.

Draco glared at him & then he turned to Hermione. "If there's anything wrong you can tell me, I'll help you if I can." He said genuinely.

"Well there is something! I have this doubt- "

"Hermione we're not involving him into this!" interrupted Ron.  
Draco's frown deepened at that.

"Ron it's not time for being childish. Draco is our FRIEND. Besides he's close with Ginny, he might know something." Said Hermione.

"Wait what happened to Ginny!!???" Said Draco with panic. He cared about her so much. & the thought of something bad happening to her, scared him.

"Nothing is wrong with her Draco, calm down. It's just something strange happened. I saw her putting something in Harry's drink twice. Everything about it seemed weird & now they both are gone. So I'm slightly worried." Said Hermione.

"You said she put something!? What did it look like?"

"It's hard to tell Draco. But it was a liquid. So maybe some sort of tonic or potion or -"

"Potion!!?" He asked with a shock.

"Yeah, is anything wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh no it's nothing. You caught me off guard is all."

"No, it doesn't look like nothing Malfoy. You genuinely looked shocked when she mentioned it. What are you not telling !? Said Ron with suspicion.

"Well, it's- It's just Ginny borrowed a potion book from me to distract her mind. So when I heard potion I was little shock. But that book is just juicy old tales of potion world. So just a coincidence maybe." Said Draco.

"Why did she borrow that? You said to distract her mind? What happened?" Asked Hermione.

"Ohh it just slipped. I can't tell you that Hermione, it's not my place to tell. It's her personal stuff." Said Draco with hesitation.

"listen Draco, I appreciate your sentiments but this is not the time for that. One or two things can be coincidence but all these??!! I don't think so. I think there's something wrong & you should tell us. It's for everyone's good." Said Hermione.

"Well Hermione, she umm- well she was upset. She told me that Potter doesn't love her anymore." Draco said with guilt.

"WHAT!?" They both said.

"Yeah but I told her that it's not true. He's probably just stressed or something. So I told her to distract her mind so she borrowed that book from me.”

"I think we should find them right now. I'm 100 percent sure there's something wrong. My gut feeling is telling me." She said with a slight panic.

"yeah but this place is huge! we don't even know where they are! How are we gonna find them?" Said Draco.

"Well there is one way. Ron can you get marauders map from Harry's trunk? Asked Hermione.

"Yeah let's go." Said Ron

"What's going on guys? What's marauders map?" Asked Draco.

"It's a long story Draco, I'll explain it later. Now let's go."

They all run towards the grand staircase.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter was long so I divided it into two parts. I’m posting second part tomorrow. See you in next update.  
> .  
> Please let me know what do you think of this in comments. Constructive criticism is most welcome.   
> .  
> I don’t know what you people think of this story, please drop some hints. 😢


	6. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the new chapter for youuuu! It’s the longest chapter I’ve written in this series so far! 😄 I’m Very excited for you to read this! Please share your reviews!

" I solemnly swear that I'm upto no good." Hermione said the incantation, pointing her wand towards the Marauder's map.

Draco was really confused by this all, but he didn't say anything cause it was not an appropriate time for this conversation.

"Draco, This is the map of Hogwarts. I won't go in details right now, but let me tell you that It shows location of everyone within the walls of this castle. There are moving dots of everyone's name. Let's look for Harry & Ginny in this." Said Hermione.

This information was very strange for Draco. He was curious to know more, so he decided to ask for details when this will be over. They both started looking for Harry's & Ginny's names on the map and in few minutes they finally found them.

"What's Ginny & potter doing in the library at this hour? Isn't it closed?" asked Draco with confusion.

"Yes it is. I think we should go and find out." Said Hermione.

"Mione, wait! maybe we're just overreacting. Maybe they're just having some alone time, you- you know what I mean." Said Ron awkwardly. "I don't wanna walk in on my sister & my best friend." Ron sighed.

"Ron I really hope that you're right, but my nerves are driving me crazy. My instincts are telling me that something is very off. I hope I'm wrong but I just wanna be sure." Said Hermione.

"But Hermione - "  
"No Ron Please!" She interrupted him. "I won't force you to come with me, if you don't want to. You can stay here." Said Hermione.

Ron didn't say anything. He was in a dilemma. He really wanted to believe in Hermione's gut feelings, but he wasn't ready to accept that his sister might have done something wrong. He couldn't make a choice.

"Granger I'll come with you." Said Draco firmly.

"Draco, you don't really have to. You've already done so much and -"

"No I really want to, Granger. Ever since you mentioned about that potion, I feel anxious. I understand that You're worried for Potter & well I'm worried for Ginny. I wanna talk to her, Please let me accompany you." Said Draco with earnestness.

"Okay then let's go Draco, we have to hurry!" Said Hermione.

Ron didn't make any attempt to join their venture. Hermione and Draco didn't wanna waste any time. They felt as if each passing second is crucial, so they ran towards the library.

If Draco only knew what was about to come, he would've stopped right there!! Poor unfortunate soul was completely oblivious to his impending doom. He ran towards his downfall!

————————————————————————

They finally reached at Library. It was dimly lit and very very quiet (like calm before the storm). For a second, They thought maybe Harry & Ginny left already. So Hermione checked the Marauder's map again.

"Well it's showing that they both are here Draco, let's go in deeper portion of the library." Said Hermione

The Hogwarts's library is very vast and full of splendour. They began to walk towards the more intimate part of the library.

Finally they saw one figure sitting alone on one of the tables. It was Ginny. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Ginny!" Said both Hermione and Draco, they rushed towards her.

Ginny was not expecting that. She was taken aback by their sudden presence.  
Her facial expressions proved that there was something VERY wrong! She looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"D-D-Draco?? H-Hermione?? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Ginny timidly.

"Well Ginny your expression clearly suggests that you know why we are here. So let's not waste time by playing dumb." Said Draco With straight forward tone.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Ginny.

"We're talking about the thing you put in Harry's drink! What was that Ginny?" Asked Hermione in stern voice.  
"And where is Potter ?" Asked Draco.

All the colours left Ginny's face.  
Hermione and Draco were now sure that there was something wrong. No matter how clever Ginny was, lying was definitely not her cup of tea. The whole stuttering thing & nervous demeanour confirmed their suspicions. Now they had to know what is she hiding..

"W-What ! I-I didn't put anything! I- "

"Ginny There's no point in lying , I saw you putting some liquid in his drink. Now don't waste the time. You better start explaining everything!" Said Hermione.

Ginny sighed. There was no point in hiding anymore. She maybe smart but not smart enough to fool Draco & Hermione!

"Well It's a long story Hermione.. I-I don't know from where to start." Said Ginny in defeated voice.

"How about you tell us, where is Potter?" Said Draco. He asked for Harry once again. He didn't understand why he felt so agitated when he didn't see Harry on entering the library. He remember telling Hermione that he was worried for Ginny and that's the reason why he wanted to come with her, So why doesn't he feel at peace after seeing her??! Why he's desperately looking for certain green eyed boy!

"Well he's umm you know - well umm looking for some book." Said Ginny meekly. Her face turned scarlet red.

"What book?" Asked Draco.  
Ginny looked down, she didn't say anything.

"I don't understand. Can you please explain everything since beginning?" Asked Hermione. She was desperate to know the truth.

Ginny gulped, It was clearly hard for her to speak. She didn't know how her friends would react after knowing her truth. She felt herself at loss of words.

"Well m-me and Harry are having some troubles in our relationship, it is falling apart." She paused.  
"So I desperately wanted to fix it."  
"I really tried to give space to Harry, I-I swear I tried to cope with what he's going through." She said that looking directly at Draco with guilt in her eyes.  
Draco was looking at her with sadness. He knew very well how difficult that relationship was for her.  
Hermione kept quiet.

"So I tried to Divert my mind. I started reading the potion book & then -then I came across this one potion & I - I thought that it could really save our relationship." She paused again.

"I was really determined to get it, but it was banned. So I made a plan to brew it myself. I sneaked into the restricted section of the library to get the further information about this potion. I got ingredient list & method of brewing from one of the dark books." She said.

"Everything else was pretty simple after that! I sneaked all the required ingredients from prof. Snape's store. And then I brew potion in abandoned bathroom. It was not a difficult task for me. Today finally it was ready to use. So I spiked Harry's drink with it." She finished her confession in a small voice & then looked down.

Draco & Hermione were pretty stunned after hearing her confession. But she didn't tell everything. Still the most important detail was missing.

"What potion did you put in Harry's drink?" Asked Draco weakly.

Draco was aware that all the potions in that book were extremely dangerous & very fatal. So the thought of Harry consuming any of that was unbearable to him. His heart was beating faster. He was really frustrated, he was angry at Ginny for being so stupid, but mainly he was very scared for HIS Harry. He just wanted to see him in instant, to make sure that he's okay.

'Where are you Potter! Please be fine, please be fine, ohh Salazar please protect him... please' he was chanting that in his head.

"Certus Graviditatum." Said Ginny.

"You gotta be kidding me Ginny! HOW COULD YOU!!!??!!" He gasped, he was shell shocked.

"Can someone explain what is this potion?" Hermione has never heard of that potion before. But judging from Draco's reaction she realised it must be something very bad!

She looked at Ginny expectantly, so Ginny started to explain.  
"It-It's a combination of a lust potion & pregnancy potion of ancient time. It arouses the man who consume it, to the extent that it creates the strong feelings of euphoria within him. All the love he bears in his heart surfaces & creates great ecstasy. It's far more intense than simple lust, cause this ecstasy arises from PURE LOVE & not from any physical attraction. It leads to love making which results in guaranteed pregnancy, it creates a 'love child'. A child born out of pure love. & once it is conceived no power in the universe can stop the birth of that child, Not even the gods above!"

Hermione was truly horrified! She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She felt weak in her knees!

"Ginny!! Pregnancy potion!!? Are you crazy!? What were you thinking!!?" Hermione asked once she regained some control.

"I I don't know. I thought maybe if I get pregnant, that child will bring us closer then ever. It will ignite the fire of love between us once again." She said with remorse. She was not able to look them in the eyes.

"LUST POTION Ginny!!!! & that too WITHOUT HIS CONSENT!! Do you realised it's called RAPE!?!" Draco was nearly screaming. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. He couldn't believe that Ginny was capable of doing something like that!

Ginny was completely speechless, she couldn't utter a word.

"So Why isn't he here with you then?" Asked Hermione. She too was very angry at Ginny. She really wanted to know about Harry's condition.

"Strangely that potion didn't work on him. I followed all the methods correctly, but it didn't show any results. So I tried to coax him into having sex with me, cause I really wanted to get pregnant (of course I didn't tell him that). It was going to be our first time, & we both are inexperienced. So he's looking for some magical literature & spells which can make the experience easy & enjoyable." Her cheeks turned scarlet red again.

"You said it didn't work! How much did you feed him!?" Inquired Hermione.

"3 spoons." She said meekly.  
Draco looked Horrified after hearing that.

"D-Draco I know I was supposed to use only 1 spoonful but it didn't seem to work on him, so I got frustrated, I thought maybe he needed more, so I gave him 2 more times. But results were the same." Said Ginny.

"Ginevra you fool!! How could you use 3 spoons! Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Said Draco completely horrified.

"Draco what happened!?" Asked Hermione worriedly.

"Something very wrong Granger!  
When you feed someone 1 spoon, that person becomes aroused but still remains in full control of his actions throughout the ritual. It's the ideal way to use this potion."  
"When you feed someone 2 spoonfuls, that person becomes euphoric. Lust clouds his mind completely. He makes a move on feeder, but he can still get control over himself. If feeder wants to stop, he can stop himself & will respect the feeder's choice."

Then he took a pause & gulped.  
"And well if you feed someone 3 spoonfuls, that person becomes mad with lust and completely looses the control over himself. No matter what happens he won't be able to stop himself until the deed is done. There's no going back!  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IS THAT!" Said Draco with great horror.

Hermione was stunned after hearing this information.  
Ginny was completely horrified. She had no clue. "Ohh Merlin!! I didn't know about any of that! Please Believe me Draco!"

But Hermione was confused. If 3 spoonfuls were supposed to be this intense, then why Harry was immune to their powers.  
So she asked Draco,  
"So why it is not working on him?"

"I don't know Granger. In ancient era, this potion was being used to get 'pure love child', so it gets activated when person you love is near you. And well, Potter obviously loves Ginny. So only possible reason I could think of is, she must have messed this up while making it." Said Draco.

Hermione's expressions changed, as if she realised some crucial detail.

"Draco, I think you should- I mean we should leave this place right now!" Said Hermione with urgency.

"Are you crazy Hermione? We have to take potter to madam Pomfrey and prof Snape immediately! We can't leave him alone. He had consumed one of the most dangerous potion, that too wrongly prepared. He'll harm someone when it'll kick in." He said the last line glaring at Ginny.

Ginny was feeling really guilty.  
"I know I don't even deserve to apologise for what I've done, but I'm really sorry. I didn't think of it Dra- "

"MALFOY!?" Harry appeared out of no where behind them, he was looking at Draco with great lust in his eyes.

They all became startled due to Harry's sudden presence. Draco was really confused by Harry's behaviour.

"Why is he looking at me like that! Ginny what did you do with the potion!!?" Draco asked with fear.

"DRACO! we don't have time for this.. I- I think we should run! NOW" Screamed Hermione with panic.

They realised that potion finally kicked in Harry! He looked like a maniac,completely out of control!!  
So They all began to run frenetically, to reach the door of library.

Harry was chasing them. He was very determined to get his hands on Draco. No on HIS Draco!!

[TBC]

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please let me know.
> 
> FINALLY I caught up with my summary! 😁 now I don’t have to worry about connecting two dots! Now I can move forward to an actual plot. I’m so happy ☺️


	7. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CAUTION: READ TAGS CAREFULLY. This chapter contains non con stuff. So if it’s triggering for you in any way, please don’t read it.  
> .  
> Sorry for the late update guys!

Hermione, Ginny and Draco were running towards the exit of the library. If someone had told them that one day they'd be terrified of Harry, they wouldn't have believed that. But sadly it was their reality now. Their friend had tuned into a foe. Their sweet, innocent Harry was gone and he was replaced by this wild maniac.

"Hermione, Ginny, we have to do something. If we'll keep on running like this, he'll catch us in no time!" Said Draco Anxiously.

"Yes you're right Draco. We have to do something." Said Hermione. "Everybody take your wands out!"

Hermione was the first one to cast a spell in Harry's direction.  
"IMPEDIMENTA" cried Hermione.  
But Something strange happened. That spell hit the Harry but it didn't work at all.

How in the name of Merlin that happened! How could Harry be immune to spells! It didn't make sense at all. They were shocked by this, but they didn't have time to react. Cause Potter was right behind their backs. So they kept running.

"Locomotor Mortis" Draco was the second one to cast a spell at Harry, but just like the last time it didn't work.

"STUPEFY" casted Ginny, but it didn't stop Potter. They were truly terrified now. No magic was working on Harry. Draco & Ginny had no idea about this effect of the potion.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" tried Hermione once again. It was to no avail.

Luckily they were getting closer to Library's door. Just few more steps & they'll be out in the open. They looked hopeful. But potter was much closer now!  
Ginny was the first one to cross the door, & then Hermione.  
"Draco!! Hurry!"

Draco was about to reach the door but suddenly Harry's hand grabbed him from behind with immense force.

"HELP!" Draco screamed, he stretched his hand forward towards the girls, but before they could grab it & drag him out, door shut right on their faces. It was a powerful dark magic.

"DRACO!! NOOOO.." cried Hermione.

Harry's force was too much for Draco. He couldn't keep his balance & fell on the floor. Before he could recover from the fall, Immediately Harry was on top of him. He grasped Draco's wrists. Everything was happening so fast, Draco didn't even get time to react.

"Potter No! What are you doing....Arghhh please get off me... let me go!"  
he was struggling under Harry to get himself out of Harry's grasp, but he was not succeeding at all.

Potter seemed to be deaf to Draco's pleadings, like he was in his own world & nothing else mattered. Harry's eyes were wet with unshed tears & he was looking at Draco with such affection as if he's the most precious thing in the whole world. Like when someone finally finds the water in the desert after getting lost for days. Like when someone gets large meal after starving for so long.

** || I feel this gravitational pull towards you, **

** Like the universe and all the galaxies  **

** Had a talk and said **

** “Yeah, it’s time”  **

** ~ Unknown || **

"I can't believe you're in my arms. It feels like I'm finally home." Harry said softly. His lips curved into soft smile & tears rolled down on his cheeks. He started peppering kisses all over Draco's face.

It was the most bizarre moment for Draco. He never saw Harry so in love, so vulnerable before. How much his heart craved for hearing this! But then realisation struck down on him. 'He's saying this for Ginny, he's under the effects of the defective potion. He's thinking that I'm Ginny.' Draco felt his heart breaking into million pieces.

"Potter! Let me go. I'm not Ginny! This is a huge misunderstanding. Please just get off me!" He was pleading again.

Harry was not listening at all, or rather he wasn't able to! He continued to kiss Draco's face. "Ohh Merlin I love you" kiss "I love you so much" kiss "I love you" kiss. Draco was still struggling to get out of Harry's grip. He was trying to push him away, punching him on his torso, but Harry was completely unaffected by it. He was keep chanting, "I love you so much Draco! My heart hurts. I love you so freaking much!"

Draco's movements stopped abruptly. His eyes became so wide.  
'Did-did he say Draco? No it can't be true!  
H-He loves Ginny, not me. It's the defective potion talking, right? Or he's really in love with me?' Draco was so stunned. He never thought of this possibility before. His brain stopped working.

Harry took advantage of Draco's momentary shock. He bound Draco's hands with wandless spell. Draco suddenly came out of shock, he realised what's happening. He started to panic.

"Potter what the fuck!! Release my wrists right now! Ahhhhh Potter this hurts!" Draco was truly scared of Harry in that moment.

"Ohh Draco it's too much! I can't bear this. I need to touch you. I want to feel you so much." Harry said in husky voice, he seemed out of breath. The light of lust flared in his gaze.

Draco looked at him and It took his breath away. Harry's handsome features & sharp jawline, dilated pupils & parted lips were creating such a raw, chaotic picture that it was capable enough to bring anyone on their knees. His beauty was simply magnificent. And it was all for his Draco.

Harry's body was burning from within, it was screaming at him to claim his gorgeous lover, his Dray. His lover's beautiful porcelain white skin was glowing in the moonlight. His luscious silky platinum locks were wet with sweat. His feature were so so delicate. His cheeks turned into beautiful shade of red. Harry looked into those mesmerising grey eyes, which often tormented his dreams. Those rosey pink lips, he wanted to taste so bad. It was almost unbelievable that His lover was a human, how could any human being look so ethereal! He stared at him in awe. his beauty simply added fuel to his fire.

His dick was achingly hard and throbbing in his trousers. In that moment he wanted to just rip Draco's clothes off. His body was so hungry for the other man. All the rational thoughts left his brain. All he could think in that moment was how much he wanted to fuck him.  
He wanted to just part his legs, & shove his hard cock inside his lover's hole & fuck him whole night, like there's no tomorrow. Fuck him till his lover scream his name in ecstasy! Fuck him very hard so he can't walk straight for weeks. Fuck him till he can't sit properly without feeling that beautiful pain between his legs, to remind him constantly who did that to him. So he never forgets to whom he truly belongs.

Harry's whole body was trembling with lust, it was so powerful, like he never felt before. He simply couldn't wait anymore. He leaned towards Draco.

"Potter I can't please! I-I don't want this. I'm- I'm n-not ready. Don't do this to me please."  
Draco started crying. He was really really scared. He knew that potter can seriously hurt him, cause he lost all the control. It was potion's doing. Draco closed his eyes, like not seeing him will make this all go away.

Suddenly Potter's weight lifted from him. A wave of relief washed over him. So maybe Potter regained control after all, but then he heard the tale tell sound of a zip opening. His eyes shot open. He saw that Harry was taking off his pants. Draco's eyes widen in fear and he tried to crawl away from him. But before he can move Harry grabbed him once again.

"My my Dray! Don't shy away from me now! We're going to have such a good time babe. I'll fuck you so deep and so hard love, you'll feel me for days. I want to breed you. Want to see your beautiful tummy swollen with our babies. Ohh Draco you have no idea what you do to me! I Can't wait to get inside you. I love you so much." His voice was trembling, He cupped Draco's cheeks & kissed his forehead.

Potter's words didn't help Draco at all. Potter wanted to breed him, how's that even possible. He's a boy, he can't get pregnant. That potion was for females, wasn't it!? Please Salazar save me!

He was freely sobbing now. Potter was kneeling over him, legs either side of Draco. Draco was shivering. He was desperate to get out of that situation. So he mustered all his strength and brought his knee up hard into Harry's groin. Harry was not expecting that. He fell off of draco. He clutched his crotch and cried out in pain.

Draco took the opportunity. He quickly rolled over and tried to crawl away from potter. But unfortunately with bound wrists, he couldn't move as quick as he hoped for. His vision was blurry with tears And his blow to Potter's dick was not so powerful either.

Harry quickly gained his control back. He grabbed Draco's ankles with both hands and dragged him back.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!! HELPPPPPPPP...." Draco started screaming for help. He was hoping that someone will hear him and then tear down this door & save him. His heart was beating faster. He was so so terrified.

Harry crushed all the attempts of Draco to break free. He was fuming. He couldn't understand why Draco was denying him his love. It made him little upset too. He quickly made his clothes disappear with wandless spell. Harry was completely naked now.

And then he started to tear Draco's clothes aggressively, cause He wanted to punish Draco slightly, for misbehaving.

Draco clenched his eyes shut in fear. He was shivering, Tears were freely running down his cheeks. Sobs after sobs tore from his throat. He was keep on chanting "no no no no no no..." but it didn't help. His pleadings got dissolved in to haze of lust & never reached to Harry's ears.

He realised that his downfall was inevitable now. Nobody can save him, not even Harry himself. Once the potion starts it's work, even the gods above can't stop it. He realised that he's going to be destroyed by the man he loves so much! & he was completely helpless to do anything about it. So he waited, waited for the agony to begun.

————————————————————————

[ ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR : parallel scene ]

"DRACO! NOOOO..." cried Hermione.  
Hermione & Ginny were absolutely heartbroken. They couldn't understand what just happened!  
Just one moment ago Draco was running with them & in the Next moment he was trapped in that library. It happened so fast.

"Ginny we need to break this door!" Said Hermione with Panic. "We have to get him out!" She was really scared for Draco.  
They started to hit the library door with different spells.

"Bombarda"

"Reducto"

"Bombarda Maxima"

"Confringo"

They casted spell after spell! Each one stronger than the previous one, But Nothing worked! That door didn't even budge.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING! WHY IT'S NOT WORKING!!?"  
Hermione was really frustrated at this point. Her magic never failed her before, but today it was an exception. She failed to help Draco, twice!  
She was crying in frustration.

"I think it's the potion, Hermione." Said Ginny heavily. "It's much more stronger than I anticipated. Maybe-Maybe it's too late for us to save.." she couldn't even finish the sentence. She felt a lump forming in her throat. She was feeling immense guilt.

"No ginny we won't let anything happen to him." She said fiercely.  
"And we can't waste anymore time, we have to get help!" Ginny nodded her agreement.  
Hermione was trying so hard not to think what's happening behind the locked door. She needed to get help as soon as possible.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione looked her in the eyes and said, "We need to get to the professor Snape urgently. Now he's our only hope!"

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out, Draco and Ginny didn’t know everything about that potion! 🤦🏻♀️ Maybe Prof Snape Will throw some light on this subject in next chapter!😬  
> And also: Harry loves Draco sooooooo god damn much, can you tell? 😉 I tried to convey that!  
> .  
> P.s.  
> So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys are you excited for more?? Please please please let me know! I’m dying to know your thoughts! Love you guys! ~ zee


End file.
